


Brand New Moves

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: It's been years since their last kiss and Mitch wondered how it would be like now, when both of them had learned a thing or two.





	Brand New Moves

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired by the song Brand New Moves by Hey Violet, which wasn't the song/story I was originally going to do but once I got home today it just made me think of Mitch and I had to write it down, and as I was writing it I relalized how much it fits and it made me laugh, so I hope you enjoy too! (It can have some mistakes because I didn't proof read it, I'll try to do it later) Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragaddicted), I talk about scomiche 24/7 cause I'm obsessed.

There was a thick feeling in the air for the last couple of weeks, and Mitch couldn’t figure exactly what is was or when it started, but it made him feel restless. His natural thought was that maybe it was the tour wearing on him, but that didn’t feel like the homesickness and exhaustion that he knew very well by now.

Whenever Scott smirked at him, it felt like it made all that air heavy on him, it was when he could feel it the most, and it made him act weird around the person better than himself. Mitch was very good at controlling his expression, never letting it show exactly how he felt, he was hard to read and had no plans to make it easier. And in moments like this was when he had to act the most.

Partying after shows was their way of release, their way to enjoy the little time they have in a cool city with cool people, it was a celebration about life and their success at the same time. So Mitch enjoyed, and so did Scott and the rest of their friends. Drinking always made them feel nice, shameless, bubbly, and their bodies would create a rhythm of their own, dancing to the beat of the songs.

Lock eyes with Scott was a frequent thing, he was easier to spot in a crowd, even in the darkness of the club. He was used to it, both of them were, but it felt like it was piercing Mitch’s soul and his body moved itself because he forgot how to function for a minute. He was sure he knew every look Scott had, he had seen all of them and knew how to classify, and the one Scott gave him through the shining lights was one Mitch saw him give often, one he had desired for a while but was never given, until now.

It could look meaningless to someone else, but Mitch knew him, he had seen that before and how it ended. There wasn’t anything unusual on the blonde’s smile, his gaze was the one holding all the unsaid tension in the air. Mitch couldn’t look away, he didn’t wanted to. As people walked and dance around them, their eyes remained at each other. Scott nodded to the person who was talking to him, his attention was all on the other side of the club, in a pair of magnetically dark eyes. The sight of Mitch always made him want to smile bigger, but he bite his bottom lip instead, saving it.

Across the club, Mitch found it hard to breathe. The smirk, the bite of the lips, the hand Scott ran through his wavy golden hair. It was like he has breathless, like he was seeing him for the first time, and the same time it all felt too familiar. He grabbed the nearest glass his eyes came across and drank it all at once, trying to silence whatever was going on inside him.

He danced the night away, doing his best to not overthink and just enjoy the present, when Scott threw glances at him or came along to dance a little closer it was harder. Nothing between them was unusual, so they could get away with almost everything.

On the taxi ride back to hotel, Mitch was giggly, someone was asleep on his shoulder and Scott was singing in the front seat. They had done that before too. The music was only playing on his head as Mitch danced his way to the elevator and his friends were making way too much noise for the silent hotel at 4am.

“Night, Mitchy.” Scott said when he reached his floor, all their friends had already left and Mitch took a bit too long to remember he was the same floor as Scott.

Mitch rolled his eyes as he walked out the elevator because apparently Scott didn’t remember that either. They walked in silence but with drunk smiles on their faces. Scott was the one who got to enter his room fist, pure lucky for him to get it right on his first try, and Mitch was still struggling with his own bedroom key. He took a deep breath and tried again, failed.

He rested his forehead on the door, he really wasn’t willing to try anymore, he didn’t care. Mitch usually take little things like that as a sign, and maybe this could be one, maybe not. He didn’t want to be there, not yet, not to sleep. Turning on his heels, Mitch knocked on the door across the hall and waited.

A shirtless Scott opened the door, and a smile easily made a way to his face when he saw Mitch, who was staring at him in a way that made Scott worried for a second.

“Something’s wrong?” The blonde asked.

Mitch took a step forward, “A few things, yes.”

Scott opened his mouth to question about it but the words never left his mouth as he was caught by surprise when Mitch pushed him inside the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

A devilish smile appeared on Mitch’s face as Scott was still trying to put things together, but Mitch was never the patient one, and now wouldn’t be different. He licked his lips while looking to Scott’s and Scott followed his gaze, unconsciously doing the same. Mitch gave the half step it needed to be closer to Scott, looking up to him as he did. His fingertips softly ran through Scott’s arms until he could wrap his arms around his neck. Mitch could feel his heart racing, and there is was again, the same dark look Scott had gave him earlier, it made him shiver.

Mitch lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Scott’s chin, he then got on his tiptoes and placed another kiss on Scott’s lips. He closed his eyes and kissed him again, closing the distance between their bodies. Scott’s hands held Mitch by the waist, keeping him close as their lips brushed against each other, trading a slow and tender kiss.

_I'm the lock and you're the key, so open me_  
_Come on, open me_

The familiar body and familiar touches gave them exactly the type of confidence they needed and the worries were gone. Scott’s hands traveled south until they reached Mitch’s thigh and grabbed them, Mitch jumped into his lap and wrapped his legs around Scott’s waist.

His back collided with the wall and Mitch moaned into the kiss, he liked how wild it all turned in a second. Scott kissed him eager, desperate to have the body against his. He held Mitch by his ass and walked them to the bed, he stopped by the edge and threw Mitch on the bed.

_You can have me anyway you like, yeah_

The smile Mitch gave him in answer just made him want him even more. Scott worked on taking his pants off while Mitch watched, pleased. He then crawled over the bed and leaned over Mitch, who ran his nails over the naked body above his. Scott captured Mitch’s lips again and they continued with the same fever as before, and he made sure Mitch could feel all of him when he pressed their bodies against each other.

Scott slowly undid Mitch’s shirts button and placed a kiss on every piece of the body that was revealed, making Mitch moan. He helped him take it off and threw it out of his way, now he got more things to work with, and he did it gladly.

He placed small bites all over Mitch’s torso as he made his way up to meet his lips again, taking it and feeling their skins touch. He loved it. Scott loved how Mitch’s pale skin was a little hot against his, and smooth. He loved touching him. He loved even more Mitch wanted him to.

_I'm right here so pour yourself all over me, all over me_

Every kiss Scott gave him felt like it was burning his skin, making him hotter, and every bite looked like it was poisoning him with desire, making Mitch more and more desperate for his touch, wherever it was.

The hickey he knew Scott was doing on the bottom of his neck made him roll his eyes and his breath get out of sync. He grabbed Scott’s face with both hands and kissed him passionately, lifting his hips eager to feel his body again.

Mitch lowered his hands and placed them on Scott’s shoulders, sucking on his bottom lip like he owned it. He wasn’t as strong as Scott but he held tight on his shoulders and rolled him over, changing positions and leaning over him now. Mitch smiled over him and Scott love everything about his face. He stopped Scott midway with a hand on his chest, making him lay down again and he heard a small sound of protest mixed with frustration. 

_Don't it feel like it's been forever?_  
_Don't it feel like it's been a while?_

But he knew Scott would change his mind in a second, and as Mitch rolled his hips, he saw the change on his face. The grinding had Scott’s face turning red and moaning weakly as he grabbed and squeezed Mitch’s ass. Mitch felt restrained and realized he needed to lose another piece of clothing. Reading his mind, Scott’s hands were already helping him with his belt and Mitch stood up to get rid of his pants, his underwear followed the same path. 

He hooked his fingers on the edge of Scott’s underwear, and when he lifted his hips Mitch pulled them down, throwing it across the room. Mitch couldn’t help bite his lips as he crawled back to the bed and saw the naked body in front of him. He could close his eyes and still remember it perfectly. Looking up, he locked eyes with Scott and his face was pure need, he desperately needed Mitch to touch him, so he did.

Mitch leaned his head down and kissed the tip of Scott’s cock, making him whimper. He couldn’t help but take his time to taste him, consequently it meant a sweet torture to Scott, he knew Mitch was a tease, but he prefered much more being the one teasing Mitch. He lost his train of thought when Mitch slowly took him fully on his mouth, making Scott curse under his breath.

_Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves_

His hand was wrapped around Scott’s length, and Mitch switched turns with his tongue, creating a pace as his hands moved up and down. He had Scott in a moaning mess as he closed his eyes and deep throated him, he felt his hands on his hair, pulling it but keeping him in place.

Mitch licked the leaking cock on his hand while he his own begged for release, he had no worries he would get it, now he would just taste Scott and savour him as much as he could but not letting him come. Edging fit him like glove, and the uneven breathing made him realize how close Scott was, and he was wondering where would he like to come better.

Scott held Mitch by the arm and pulled him up, to face him, and in the same movement he turned over, standing behind him, a hand on the bottom of Mitch’s back making him bend over. Mitch closed his eyes smiling and arched his back, grabbing the sheets for what was to come. Scott placed a soft kiss on his back as his hands hovered over Mitch’s ass, just caressing it and preparing the skin.

_Since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two_  
_I wanna try them on you_

His fingertip teased Mitch’s hole, making him whimper against the mattress, he made circles around it to get the sounds he wanted to hear. Scott’s head leaned down and he bite Mitch’s left ass cheek, smiling proudly as he saw the teeth marks on it and the red skin inside it. The long moan Mitch gave him just made Scott crave him more, he lifted his right hand and a second later it met Mitch’s right ass cheek.

After another slap Mitch raised his ass, asking for more, and Scott loved how crazy he would make him, it was a urge to have him like he hadn’t experienced with anyone else. The problem was that he didn’t wanted to stop, and Mitch would always push him over his limit to get more. It was a complicated math and an easy synchronicity of bodies.

_I've been waiting patiently_  
_Pour yourself all over me_

He stepped outside the bed and quickly looked through his to find a bottle of lube, he grabbed it and held Mitch’s by the waist with one hand and with the other he applied lube on his asshole, slowly inserting his finger and preparing Mitch. Adding another one, Scott worked on opening Mitch, placing kisses on his body to relax him.

When he felt that Mitch was ready, Scott positioned his cock with Mitch’s entrance. He slowly moved on, entering Mitch and letting him adjust himself around him. Scott then pulled out just to fill him all over again and worked on a slow rhythm to fuck Mitch. His moans would tell him exactly what to do, because Scott knew how to read them. He knew when to go deeper, when to pull Mitch’s hair, when praise him, when slap him.

Mitch’s moans grew more often and desperate as Scott moved faster, they both were close to come and Scott wanted them to do it at the same time, so he reached and touched Mitch. Underneath him, Mitch almost lost it at the touch, his hands trembling and Scott hadn’t even started to jerk him off. When he did, it made Mitch’s eyes roll and curl his toes. He wouldn’t last longer.

_When you treat me wrongly it's so right_

Scott thrusted again, brushing against Mitch’s prostate and this last stimulation was all it took for Mitch to come on his hands, Scott followed along as the sudden tightness threw him over the edge too. He kept moving through their orgasms and Mitch felt weak, like he might pass out if Scott continue, his limbs failing him and his face met the pillow.

Carefully, Scott leaned back and pulled out, laying on the bed besides Mitch, a panting mess. Mitch’s mouth was dry and he felt sober again, like he had sweat all the alcohol, and Scott had his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell. He knew he shouldn’t, they shouldn’t, but in that moment Mitch just wanted it could happen more often. He and Scott had talked through it a long time ago, but every now and then, he liked to forget the rules they made, it was so much fun to break them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this one, or leave kudos if you're too shy ;) xx


End file.
